


Natural Beauty

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nature, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Jace's favorite place to go when it snows is the park, but Meliorn has somewhere even more naturally beautiful to show him...
Relationships: Meliorn/Jace Wayland
Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Natural Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Prompt: Park

Jace may not be the biggest fan of the cold, but he can’t deny that the park in the winter under a fresh coating of snow is one of his favorite sights. In fact, the moment there’s enough of it to create the perfect winter landscape he insists on bundling himself up and going there on his day off.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Jace says to Meliorn as they walk together along the snowy path. Their footprints are the first to disrupt the snow beneath them. “I know it isn’t the most exciting date.”

Meliorn smiles. “Any time spent with you is time well spent,” he says. “Though I may have something else you’d like to see, given your fondness for this city park in the snow....”

Jace gives Meliorn a curious look. “And what might that be?”

“Not a what - a where,” Meliorn says cryptically, changing direction to lead the way. Jace can’t imagine anywhere they could go that’d be better than right here, right now, but he follows Meliorn down a side path and through a patch of grass leading to a cluster of trees far from the walking paths and obscured from view.

It’s pretty obvious where this is going, though Jace is still reluctant to believe his suspicion because Meliorn has never taken him into the Seelie Realm since they started dating. In fact, he’d been very insistent on always meeting Jace in the city.

“I cannot take you far,” Meliorn prefaces as he opens a portal. “But we need not go far for what I wish to show you.”

Jace nods and takes Meliorn’s hand, following him through the portal.

When they step out into the Seelie Realm, it’s into a scene that looks like it was pulled straight from a painting.

The last time Jace was here with Clary and Simon it was just beginning to snow, with only small patches here and there on the ground. He’d also been more than a little distracted and unable to appreciate the beauty of the realm in general. But now? Now Jace stands where his own footprints are the only thing disturbing the blanket of white that stretches in front of them as far as his eye can see. The bare limbs of the forest trees are dusted with white that forces the branches to hang heavy, some bowing from the weight. The sky has an almost supernatural blue-green hue to it that makes the entire place feel ethereal.

Jace feels like a little kid seeing snow again for the first time. Everything here feels different, feels new in a way he can’t explain.

“It’s stunning,” Jace finally manages, suddenly aware of how long his appreciative silence stretched and grateful that Meliorn simply waited until he was ready to break it.

“I thought you might like it,” Meliorn says with a smile.

“How long can we stay?” Jace asks. “We don’t have to travel any further I just… want to stay here for a little while, if that’s alright.”

“As long as you’d like,” Meliorn says, never one to deny Jace the things he wants, least of all these small, simple pleasures.

Jace gives Meliorn a quick kiss before turning to lean against his side, watching the snowfall around them. He takes back every doubt he initially had - this is _infinitely_ better than the park, in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
